


Stay

by peteandrepeat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, bassed of the song 'robbers' by the 1975, get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteandrepeat/pseuds/peteandrepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir needs money badly, so what happens when a close friend of hers offers Ymir a way to get money easily?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off the song and music video 'Robbers' by the 1975</p>
<p> </p>
<p>two shot, or three shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im back this is gonna be a little two shot or three shot, I dont think it will ever turn into anything bigger than that really. I will say that I will update 'you and I' soon, just editing chapter 2 cause i didn't like it, and i already have an idea for chapter 3. That is all

 

 

 

Ymir ran her hand through her hair. "fuck". She thought. Ymir was late for her rent, and she was short 120 dollars.  _"fuck, fuck, fuck"._ Ymir exclaimed out loud. What the hell is she going to do?. She needed money, fast. Ymir felt her pocket vibrate while she thought of ideas to get out of the situation she was in at the moment  _"I can move to some state like in the middle of nowhere like Wyoming" "I can fake my own death, I mean i've seen enough crime documentaries to know how to"_ Ymir grabbed her phone and answered "look Reiner I  _really_ don't have time for your shit right now so can you please just-" "wow nice to hear you freckles, I was gonna ask if you wanted an easy way to earn some dough, but seeing as you don't have time for my shit right now I might as well just lay-" "Wait did you say something about money?" Ymir said cutting him off, suddenly now interested. Ymir could hear Reiner chuckling from the other line " I indeed did say something among those lines" Reiner said " i'll text you an address and we can keep talking there" Reiner said hanging up leaving Ymir confused, she felt her phone vibrate again and saw that Reiner already texted her an address. Ymir sighed, grabbing her keys walking towards her car

 

 

When Ymir parked at the address, she looked around her surroundings, it seemed like a farm that people barely even visited. She saw a little house further down and started heading that direction. Ymir knocked on the door, and was soon greeted by a tall tan man, by the name of Bertolt Hoover. "hey Bert is your boyfriend here?" Ymir asked "yeah he's right here" he said leading her into the kitchen of the home, which frankly was a mess, but Ymir's gaze settled down to the pile of money that sat in front of Reiner, whom was sitting down at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette. "got an extra? " Ymir asked signaling towards the cigarette that was in his hands. Reiner nodded and gave Ymir a cigarette, and a lighter. "Nice place you got here" Ymir said sarcastically, lighting up the cigarette taking a drag from it. "it's not my place" Reiner said. Ymir furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "then who's place is it?". "It's mine" a high pitched voice said behind Ymir, she turned around and saw a petite girl, with blonde hair, pale skin, and one of the bluest eyes she's ever seen. "Im Krista now burn out that monstrosity in your mouth, and lets get to business" said Krista. Ymir obliged but did as told

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

_She had a face straight out of a magazine_

_God only nows but you'll never leave her_

_Her balaclava is starting to chafe_

_When she gets his gun he's begging_

_"Babe stay,_ stay, _stay, stay, stay_

 

Ymir admired Krista's facial feautures. Her wide baby blue eyes, her pale porcelain like skin, and her petite child like frame. Krista easily looked like someone who would appear on a magazine. Ymir loves her, oh so much, and so does Krista. That's why after every gas station or store they rob after, Krista always promises it'll be their last time robbing any store, but by the way their balaclava's are starting to fade, it's far from the truth. 

 

Krista grabs the gun sitting on top of the kitchen drawer, getting prepared to rob another store. "Krista I can't do this anymore, I mean it was a bit exhilarating, at first, but now I just can't Im sorry" Ymir said turning around to walk away, but was stopped by a small hand latching onto her wrist "stay" Krista said looking up to her with pleading eyes. Ymir would never admit this aloud, but even if she tried with all her willpower, she could never leave Krista, try as she might. Ymir gave Krista a small nod, earning a small smile from the other girl. Even after dating for 6 months, that smile could still cause butterflies to flutter in Ymir's stomach

 

 

 


End file.
